


What He Wants

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada should probably get a gift for Atobe. However, finding one that won't ruin everything is not exactly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.

Sanada was in trouble.

Well, to be very technical, he wasn't in trouble yet. However, he did have a problem, and if he didn't manage to solve said problem, he would end up in trouble.

Trust Atobe to make his life more complicated no matter what the situation.

Of course, Atobe himself wasn't involved. It was really Sanada himself who had caused the problem, though he was quite convinced that if he'd just ignored the matter it would have come back later to bite him in the ass in the form of a very diva-like young tennis genius who was just cruel and eccentric enough that actual biting might be involved, though probably in a less offencive area. Sure, there had been no mention of such a thing, but then Atobe was the uncrowned king of unspoken demands.

It wasn't really even that hard of a conclusion to come to, even. Atobe had grown up in England, where Christmas was something of a big deal. Obviously, Atobe still celebrated the holiday even in Japan. This much Sanada knew for certain, having had to listen to various plans since sometime in October or so.

Some time after the realisation about Atobe's holiday habits had come the inevitable conclusion that he had to get Atobe some form of a Christmas present. This was the most basic form of propriety that could be expected of him, especially now that they were seeing each other. Dating. Courting, as Atobe liked to say, his tone strangely soft for a word that really didn't have much soft sounds in it as he switched to English for just those couple of syllables, a smirk playing on his lips with a hint of some strange joke that Sanada didn't quite understand and wasn't sure he should question.

The end result being, he needed to get Atobe a Christmas gift. Which was quite a lot easier said than done.

Of course, Atobe didn't have quite everything, whatever the clichés may have been. However, he did have very nearly everything he could have ever needed or wanted. When Atobe thought of something he wished to have, his tendency was to acquire the thing, not wait for the time for Christmas lists. Sanada wasn't entirely sure Atobe actually understood the concept of wanting an object, because for him, that was simply a state shortly before having it.

Trying to find something Atobe might like that he just hadn't thought he could want yet was, simply put, an idea doomed from the start. Atobe's tastes were so refined — spoilt rotten, as Sanada was inclined to say — that it would have been idiotic of him to presume he had any idea of what Atobe would find worthy of being possessed by his magnificent self. After all, he still hadn't figured out just why Atobe wanted to hang onto him, and they'd been dating for the better part of a year, now.

Flowers, chocolates, and other such frivolities were immediately out. Not only did Atobe claim that certain flowers made him sneeze, without ever bothering to disclose which plants were so hazardous, but he also detested being treated in any ways that he could have interpreted as being typical treatment for a girl. This attitude made Sanada somewhat confused, considering that Atobe himself sometimes acted like something directly out of a romantic movie if it served his ends in any manner, but he'd learnt not to question it. Of course, it made him feel quite awkward to be the one receiving things like heart-shaped candy boxes and little stuffed toys, but such gestures seemed to make Atobe happy, and at least he had the good sense not to make them around other people.

He had considered home-made gifts some time in November. Of course, he didn't imagine for a moment that he could make anything superior to what Atobe himself could purchase, but from what he had understood, the point of such presents was supposed to be the time and effort spent in producing the goods rather than their inherent value. However, this idea had been quickly dismissed as it became painfully obvious his capacity for any such things was extremely limited. Sure, he could have done a bit of calligraphy, but somehow that didn't feel like an appropriate present for a somewhat significant other on the most important holiday of their religion.

He even got far enough in his desperation to actually try and knit a scarf. After about two centimetres of said scarf done, he had been forced to stop due to somehow getting himself entangled in the yarn tightly enough that he'd had to cut himself free instead of even trying to solve the whole mess. It had been one of the most embarrassing incidents in his entire life, and if he never relived any second of it, all the better.

Of course, with all his fretting and wondering he'd failed to anticipate just how quickly Christmas would creep upon him. So here he was, taken by surprise by a holiday of all things, which had to be just about the greatest slight to his vigilance possible, given that he could track his opponent with the highly advanced method of checking a calendar. The calendar that told him it was now Christmas and all he had to offer to his something like boyfriend, the one person who actually got him to smile sometimes, was a piece of paper.

Oh, of course he had done his best to make it as nice as possible. He'd found some very good paper, and used his best penmanship for the little notes. Even then, he felt simply inadequate as he presented it to Atobe. It was the best he could do, though. Hopefully Atobe wouldn't break up with him over it. For too long, at least.

There was a second during which he had no idea how Atobe was going to react, trying so very hard to read his expressions, to make some sense of him. Then any semblance of uncertainty was wiped right away as Atobe surged forward in that intense manner only Atobe could, drawing him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you," Atobe breathed as he finally drew back for air. "That's just perfect."

If he'd known that five vouchers for tennis matches would make Atobe this happy, he'd have made six.


End file.
